


The Spiders and the Fly

by dramady, jeck



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound / I know they're watching, they're watching / All the commotion, the kiddie like play / Has people talking, talking /  You, your sex is on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spiders and the Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is PWP, nothing more or less. Hopefully some pretty mental pictures.

  
Nights off on tour were rare. Nights off when there was someone Adam knew nearby? Even more rare. Not that Brad was a good friend, but he was something better at this moment. He was an available ass.

They weren't friends. Adam had loved him too much and the break-up had been too ugly for them to be friends. But it had been a _long_ time since he'd gotten laid. So.

He had Brad's shirt off and was pulling off his own when there was a knock at the door.

"Was I one of many you lured in?"

"Of course, skank. I was putting out all the offers, and you were the first one to take me up on it." Adam rolled his eyes. God, he was horny. He rubbed over Brad's jeans, and the bulge there.

"I had a hunch. Careful who you're calling a skank, bitch." Teeth dug into Adam's neck.

"No marks!" What an ass. "I'll be right back, okay?" With a huff, Adam climbed off the bed and looked through the peephole of the door.

Kris.

God. Adam felt a drizzle of heightened desire. All the touches, all the late-night talks and all the jokes about having a crush have kept the secret pretty well hidden right out in the open.

His crush hadn't gone away. If anything, it had gotten stronger seeing as they slept within a few feet of each other every night they were on the bus. He pulled the door open, half-naked body half-hidden by it. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Adam looked flushed. "You working out?" Kris chuckled. "Adam" and "work-out" did not go together. He knew this. "Everything's fine. I'm bored." Kris was pushing on the door that wouldn't budge. You see, after being roommates for almost the duration of the show, they've gotten so close there was no such thing as 'personal space.' How could there be when Kris was sharing a bathroom with Adam Lambert and his toiletries. Hmm? See what he meant? "Lemme in, Lambert."

"Um." There was a moment spent in thought about this. Kris was, after all, straight. And married. And Brad was most likely pulling his pants off at this moment.

Ah, what the hell. He stepped back.

And sure enough, that was when Brad shimmied out of his pants and looked up. "Ooh, the Pocket Rocket comes to say hi. Hi there."

All right. Skinny ass staring him in the face. What the?! Kris looked over at Adam. "Pocket Rocket?! That better not have come from you." He poked Adam in the chest. The naked didn't bother him. The implication? Kind of. But Adam did let him in, right? Maybe he wanted to get out of being with Cheeks over there.

The door shut very loudly, even to Adam's ears. "I don't call you pocket anything, honey." But he did smirk a little bit. Kris wasn't freaking out. This was a good thing. He was tempted to grab that wrist and suck on that poking finger, though, no lie. "Brad's going to get naked. I was thinking of joining him."

"Just thinking? Tell that to your hard-on, diva."

"Oh." _Oooooh!_ "Then why'd you let me in? You need an audience?" Adam the performer. Yeah, he was extraordinary but this was taking it just a little bit too far. "I should go--" Yeah. Because Kris wasn't going to watch that, no thanks. Had nothing to do with them being men. Hell, sex was sex and a turn on no matter what. At least, that's what Kris had learned from all that traveling. Just don't tell the missionaries.

"More the merrier you ask me," Brad trilled as he flopped back on the bed. "Orgies are under-rated. Plus I have no doubt that under that t-shirt, you have a smokin' hot bod. Prove me wrong."

"You told me to let you in," Adam reminded Kris, shrugging. He was leaning against the door. Not that he would trap Kris if he wanted out. No meant no. And he _knew_ Brad was right. Kris's body was amazing. So.

"Well you could've said _something_ and not let me in." His arms were flapping around. "What'd you think? That I'd join you?" Kris just so happened to look at Brad and the way he was looking back at Kris was like he was entree of the day. The hell?! He turned to Adam and whispered, though with a slight edge of panic (because, hello? Brad thinks he's a hunk of meat. Geez!), "You could've just said you had someone here!"

The arm flapping? Adorable. It was Brad's influence - this was Adam's defense, weak though it was - that he shrugged again, instead of ushering Kris out, arm around his (broad, strong, defined) shoulders (well, he still did that, natch). Leaning in, he was almost nose to nose with Kris and he whispered back, "you're not leaving, though."

His mouth opened and closed and sounds came out but no words. Adam's arm around him was familiar and warm and always, always welcomed. Kind of comforting considering he was on the verge of a panic attack. "I-- but you -- it's -- Darn it!" Still couldn't get anything out. What?!

"Darn it?! Who says 'darn it' anymore?!" Brad was amused, lying on the bed on his back, an arm under his head, his other hand rubbing at his cock through his boxers.

"Shh!" Adam sent him a scolding look before he turned back to Kris, amusement glinting in the backs of his eyes. "Use your words, honey."

"Oh, shut up!" Those were words, right? Kris glared at Adam but why wasn't he leaving? Why couldn't he say it? Well, because it was _Adam_. They had been sleeping just a few feet away from each other and yeah, now and again he'd thought about stuff but Kris never acted on it. It was a crush Adam admitted to. Not his fault the admission got stuck in his head and gave him, well, _thoughts_.

He looked at Adam and voice low, asked, "Do you want me to go?" Shit. Shitshitshit! He did not just say that!

Oh, but he _did_. And one of Adam's perfectly sculpted eyebrows arched up and Brad snorted. "Well," Adam said leaning closer still, his mouth hovering an inch from Kris's ear. "No."

Kris shuddered. God. He could feel the warmth of Adam's breath and it wasn't as if it was the first time but it felt different this time. His voice was, too, in a timbre that Kris had never heard before. "Why?" It came out breathless even as he tried to ignore Brad and what he was doing on the bed because Kris could see that in his peripheral, too.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Kris could _hear_ Adam's smirk.

"Because he wants you!" Brad beat him to the punch. "Because you remind him of me, and because you're cute and hot and blahdiblahdiblah, are we doing this or what?"

"Oh, my God, Brad, shut _up_." Adam rolled his eye again as he leaned back. Damn Brad for being right. He shrugged yet again. What else was there to say?

"What?!" It was still in a whisper with Kris turning his head suddenly finding himself nose to nose with Adam. "You _what_? Is that true?" A crush was one thing but _wanting_ him was something Kris didn't expect to hear.

"Brad's a lot of things, but he's right, too." Maybe Adam's cheeks were a little pink. What could he say? He looked into Kris's eyes. He was away from the door; Kris could leave if he wanted to. Adam would get laid, regardless. Cue possible awkward moment ...

Now.

Kris' face went from shock to stoic to slowly smirking. "I thought it was just a crush. What happened to the non-threatening thing you told TV Guide?" He was flattered about the crush thing and yeah, he thought a lot, _a lot_ about it but this was something entirely different. Something that made Kris just a little bit curious and nervous and a bunch of other things he couldn't right now place because Adam was so _close_. "What'll you do if I stay?" Yeah, he was still ignoring Brad.

And nobody put Baby in a corner. "I'm all for gang-banging!" Brad's two cents.

Ugh. "Well," Adam nearly purred, never one to miss an opportunity. "Clothes would need to come off. Then... I'm thinking I would kiss you all over." Places like that soft skin behind Kris's ear, the hollow of his throat. The cuts of his hips. And of course, his cock. The thing much rumored, but never actually seen.

His body trembled again but this time, after blowing a breath, cheeks puffed he looked at Adam and then tugged at the shirt he was still wearing. "You did say clothes needed to come off." His hands were shaking, but Kris wouldn't pretend he didn't want to try this and with Adam, too. All right, Brad as well. "Anything in the rules about gagging your friend?"

Barking out a laugh, Adam thought there might be something to that idea. He did lean back, though, to get a better seat for the show, dontcha know. He brushed his knuckles along Kris's in a soothing gesture. "He's got a great ass for fucking, though." Since, as Kris knew, Adam was a top, well...

"I think I'm the whore in this situation. How did this happen?"

Adam took Brad's question to be rhetorical.

And Kris took that to mean the literal.

What?! Brad looked like it! Kris rolled his eyes. "Gag." He nodded, grinning, liking the way that Adam touched him, so, he touched back, warm palms on Adam's bare chest. He really was doing this, wasn't he? No rhyme or reason. Well, maybe a reason and he was standing tall right in front of Kris. There was no use pretending anymore. It had been fairly obvious from the tour, even back when they were doing the show, the way that Kris kept reaching for Adam, touching him, hugging him, hell, even looking at him. Even the fangirls had noticed and of all people, Ryan, too.

Ryan, ugh. Too many teeth on that one. When Adam could pull Kris's shirt off, he leaned in, breathing over Kris's mouth. "I have been waiting to do this ... forever." And that was when he finally kissed Kris Allen.

There might've been angels singing. Or maybe that was in Adam's head. Tomato-tomahto.

Nope. No choirs of angels or violins. Just some trilling and whining coming from a spot on the bed. Kris cupped Adam's cheek and his other hand was on the nape of Adam's neck and he was kissing _back_. There were small sounds from him, too, unable to help it, moving his lips and parting them, tip of his tongue following along Adam's bottom lip. This wasn't anything like kissing a girl, or Katy, his _wife_, God, what was he doing? But Damn, Adam could _kiss_ and Kris found himself lost in it, moaning softly against Adam's mouth.

Mmmm. As they kissed, Adam walked Kris back a step at a time toward the bed, stopping when Kris's calves hit it. That seemed to spur Brad into motion and he rolled to his knees, pressing against Kris's back, hands roaming as well. It was all Adam could do not to push them away in a pique of _Mine_! Classy.

Instead, he just kept kissing Kris and trying to ignore that Brad was already undoing Kris's fly. No one would ever accuse him of being subtle.

Oh, _shit!_. Kris felt Brad behind him, his dick right against his ass and it made him push up against Adam. His kiss turned more desperate, his hands scrabbling to touch, take hold, _something_. "Adam...?" Kris had no clue what he was doing but his hands kept touching, sliding down Adam's chest to his hips pushing slightly against the edge of his pants. God, he kept kissing, thinking he could do that all night with Adam. Easily. What the heck took them this long, huh?

"Easy. Just breathe. It's just clothes." Adam licked at his mouth, too. "See? Mine are coming off, too." He took Kris's hands, guided them to his fly and started undoing his belt, the button, letting Kris handle the zipper if he wanted.

"I was right!" Brad crowed. "Pocket Rocket. Mmm." Kris's pants were pulled down, Brad's hands wandering forward, palming over his boxers. "Niiice."

"Uuuh!" Kris' hips bucked at the touch, surprised, and oh, my, "_nguuuh!_," so turned on. His hands paused right over Adam's fly, pressing against his groin, his eyes shut tight and gasping. It wasn't supposed to feel this _good_ this soon. It was nothing like Kris had ever experienced before and, forgive him, but he wanted _more_.

And he wasn't freaking out! Good work, straight boy. Formerly straight boy. One of Brad's hands slipped under Kris's waistband and he got a hand around Kris's cock, watching Adam over Kris's shoulder even as Adam pressed Kris's hand there, cupping both their hands. "Guh is good," he purred. "Naked is better." That was when he started pulling down his zipper.

Oh, he _was_ freaking out. _Big time_. But, as Adam (and Brad) would know, once the libido took over, nothing else was coherent. Not the fact that he had a _wife_ and that he was with two _men_ and that he had _never_ done this before; all that fell away. Poof! Gone! And all that remained was a stiff dick gripped tight by Brad and his hand sliding over Adam's erection.

The guitar player callouses were a bonus too. Adam hissed in a breath as he pushed his pants down farther until he could step out of them. Then, once they negotiated Kris's shoes off, they were all naked! Three naked men. Mmm. Whatever would they do?

Well, it turned out that they would all end up on the bed, still in the same sandwich order they were in before, Kris caught between Brad and Adam, who was back to kissing Kris, fingers running all over that small, strong body. "What do you want?" He asked, whispering the words between kisses.

"I have no effing clue!" Kris breathed out, blinking rapidly, meeting Adam's eyes. Whatever the heck Brad was doing to him felt good, too, and he was so hard, wet at the tip, aching. He licked his lips and then chased after Adam's. More kissing. That was one thing he knew he wanted.

"Asking the straight boy what he wants to do is like asking a blind man for directions." This was Brad's assessment. "I want to suck a cock. Any cock, I don't even care."

That got Adam rolling Kris to his back, even as he kissed him still. "Hold on, honey. Brad is a champion cock-sucker."

"He's just jealous," Brad said, rolling his eyes as he got himself in position, holding Kris's cock at the base before he licked up the underside and started to bob his head, wasting no time, sucking him down.

"Maybe later you can show me how you'd suck him off, oh, _fuuuuuuuhhhhh!_" Kris whole body stiffened and then he grabbed on to Brad's head, hand fisting in his hair when the other man swallowed him down. Oh! No one's ever sucked his cock like that before. Like it was something they actually liked to do. Hooded eyes found Adam's and there was a brief sated smile that was on Kris's lips. He let his other hand find Adam, sliding over his skin, and he loved how that felt. Not as soft as a woman's, no gentle curves but angles. So different. Both equally amazing!

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Adam grinned as he bent down, licking at Kris's mouth. "Don't let him make you come, though. Because you want to fuck his ass. Just like I want to fuck yours." God, yes, he did. He really, really did.

"Yeah... Yeah..." Kris strained to say, palm cupping the back of Brad's head and urging him deeper while he had his neck craned to be able to kiss into Adam's mouth. That was until he pushed him off. "You what?!" His eyes were wide and even his erection deflated no matter how talented Brad's mouth was.

"What?"

Oh, shoot. He scared Kris. Slow and easy was the name of the game. "Um... I said I want to fuck your ass. But I can totally fuck Brad's instead. He's a slut."

"Hey!" Some things were worth stopping a Beej for. Defending his honor was one of those things. Two cocks though? Hmm. On second thought.... He went back to sucking, kneading Kris's balls, too.

He'd remind Adam about the gag for Brad but he was too effing shocked to even say anything save for unintelligible sounds coming out of his mouth. That didn't last long, though, because those sounds totally morphed into something more sensual, more sexual. Kris began to moan, hooking a hand behind Adam's neck and pulling him down to lick into his mouth. His hips moved on their own accord, thrusting into Brad's, yes, talented mouth, Kris slowly, surely, drowning in the pleasure. "Adam! God! Adam--!"

Mmm. Adam could get used to Kris calling his name like that. With a hand fisted in Brad's hair, he pulled him away. No making Kris come. "The lube's in my bag in the bathroom? Could you get it please?" He asked, sweetly, eyelashes batting.

"Diva? Get it yourself." But even as he was grumbling, Brad got off the bed to go. Besides, his ass looked great as he walked away.

In the twenty seconds they had alone, Adam palmed over Kris's cock, whispering into his mouth. "Good? Are you having fun?"

"Nguuuuh!" Was Kris' answer, bucking, legs parting in its own volition, opening for Adam, arms wrapping around him, clinging, desperate. God, his body obviously wanted something from him, but his head was quickly filled with thoughts about Katy. God! But then they turned back to Adam, about wanting this so much he ached all over. How did that happen? Kris didn't know. He wasn't sure except for one thing. This was hot and sexy and arousing ... and he wanted it. _Wanted it_. Kris grabbed hold of Adam's wrist and pressed it down against his dick, applying pressure, friction. God, just keep touching him, please!

Mmmm. Yummy. Adam stroked him, pressing kisses to his neck as he he heard Brad come back.

"Don't you even dare start without me," they heard, and the bed shifted as he climbed back onto the bed. "Who's first?"

"Kris is," Adam declared. He held a hand out for the lube. "Hands and knees, please."

"Bossy. I remember when I taught you everything you know."

"Mmhmm." Adam rolled his eyes as he uncapped the lube, slicking some onto his fingers before he asked Kris. "Want to help?"

"Uh." Kris blinked. He was horny and hard and what? "I don't think I know how." He had told Adam, eyes flicking from his slick fingers to Brad and then back to Adam's face.

"It's easy. Just watch." Adam rolled to his own knees and urged Kris up. One hand went on Brad's hip, the other pressed fingers between taut asscheeks, his middle finger curling and disappearing into Brad's body; the slut just moaned. He was so easy.

"Oh, shit!" Dang! So that was how it was done? Kris winced, wondering why Brad wasn't. It looked _painful_ and it took a moment for Kris' to relax. "He likes that, huh?" His eyes rake over Brad's face. He was pretty up close like this even with all that make-up. Adam wore make-up, too but Kris had also seen him with none and hardly any.

"He likes that," Brad answered. "You would to. Will too. Whatever. I'm here, you know. I'm not the sun. You can address me directly. We're fuckbuddies now."

"Behave," Adam scolded, curling his finger as he pulled it out. That got Brad bucking, and that made Adam smirk. "It feels good," he assured Kris. "It really does."

"And how would you know if you don't do that." All Kris knew was that Adam was a top. That meant he was the dick in the relationship, or something like that. Kris didn't quite know the logistics. What he did know was that Brad making those sounds (as long as he wasn't mouthing off) was sexy. Hot. Hot and sexy. Kris was slow and careful to touch himself then, one hand curled around his length to stroke-squeeze.

Ugh. Kris jerking off was almost as sexy as anything they'd done. "Condoms are in my make up, bag, too." Kris would know what it looked like, after all, after all the time they'd roomed together. But a kiss first.

"Condoms? Oh, that's right. We're being safe now." They could practically hear Brad's eyes rolling.

The kiss was nice. God. He could do that all night with Adam, he thought. Kris slid off the bed with a groan. "You don't have no gag in there?" He chuckled, heading to where the bag was and fishing for the condoms. Kris rolled one on before he even went back to the bed, tossing the rest next to Brad's head. "He good yet?" Kris was getting impatient, his cock was, too.

"I will not let you fuck my ass if you do not address me directly. Honestly. You're a southern boy, where are your manners?!" Brad turned around, irate (with an erection).

Adam had to laugh, giving Kris a shrug. The conditions were on the table.

Brad was annoying. Kris could gag him with something long and hard but didn't. Instead he leaned in real close to Brad that his breath was ghosting right by his ear. "I am going to stick my cock up your ass now, _Brad_." There. Kris smirked at Adam. "Thank you." He did say manners. "You stay close a'right?" He had addressed Adam, while Kris took his obvious place between Brad's parted knees. Kris did not waste time and pushed himself inside the heat. "Ah, God!"

"There." Adam was kneeling behind Kris, hands on his hips, mouth close to his ear. "There. Feels good, doesn't it?" Mmmm. He could peer over Kris's shoulder, see his cock as it pushed into Brad's body. It made his own cock jump, brushing along Kris's skin. "Just let it take you. Just move however you want." God, Kris had an amazing body. And seemed to know what to do with it, judging from how Brad lowered his head and for once, shut up.

Kris trembled, both hands on Brad's hips, sinking slowly until he could feel that skinny ass against his own hips. "Good, yeah." He turned his head toward Adam, one arm scrabbling, grabbing his arm, wrapping it over his chest. "Stay close," he said again, eyes flicking from Adam's eyes to his lips. God, he was really here.

"I"m not going anywhere, honey." Adam nestled right up snug against Kris's back, his cock pressed to the cleft of his ass, and he rocked with him, hips moving in tandem with him, his free hand curving around his hip, almost possessively. "This is hot," he whispered into his ear. "Mmm."

"Hello, ass being fucked here. Move it, will ya?" Brad reared back, back arching. "Fuck, you've got a good cock."

Brad gets a slap on the fleshy part of his ass for being so damn mouthy. Kris smirked and then held on tight to his hips, fingers digging into skin and he fucks him. _FUCKS_ him. Hard and fast and deep. It felt so good that he tipped his head back, eyes closed, feeling Adam solid behind him, moving _with him_ with that arm steadying him and Kris wallowed in the warmth. "Aaah! God!"

Adam had always suspected that there was a manbeast inside of Kris. He just never expected to _see_ it. But here it was. And it made Adam horny as fuck. "He likes it when you spank his ass. Hear how he moans?" And it was his turn to reach around, give Brad a good swat and grin when he did indeed nearly _whimper_. "We won't let him come yet, either. He'll wait for it. For being a bad boy."

"Oh -- fuck you." But there was no heat behind Brad's words; his elbows dug into the bed and he pushed back against the thrusts.

"He's not gonna come for a long time," Kris panted, smirking. It was never very obvious but he did like calling the shots. Still thrusting, feeling the ridges left from where his fingers were tightly gripping Brad, loving how he whimpered and moaned and then Kris looked over his shoulder at Adam, meeting his eyes. "You feel good, too." Yeah he did. Very much so. Kris puckered up and even at that odd angle, kissed him, slow but hungry.

Mmm. Sexy. Adam cupped his cheek and kissed him back. "You want me? Mmm?" He licked along Kris's mouth. "Inside you? It'll feel so good. I guarantee you that it will. You'll come that much harder. Trust me."

His thrusts faltered and Kris chased after Adam's lips to kiss again trying not to think about what he just said. But it was impossible not to. Not when his dick got even harder inside Brad and his grip couldn't be anything but painful. "Fuuuuuu... God, Adam!" It came out like a plea with the sound of a soft whimper at the end.

"That's a yes," Brad translated from where he knelt. "Just make it fast, will ya? I want to come this century."

That earned him another slap on the ass. "Shut up already. You're getting fucked." But Adam was grinning as he reached for the lube again, re-slicking his fingers and easing them between Kris's ass cheeks. "Just.... try to relax." And even as he started to work one finger in, he sucked and lightly bit into Kris's ear. Distraction!

Warm and tight around his dick, wet and tingling against his ear and Kris could only moan. It was low. So low that he was sure that tone in his voice, not a lot had heard before. But then the jerk of his hips when Adam began to push a finger inside him was startling that he tried to get away. It didn't do any good trapped between the two men. All he could do was take it, instinct made him bear down, groan, pant for breath. "Fuuuuuuu-- Ahhhh!" Damn! It _hurt_.

But not for long. Adam worked slowly, carefully. He knew what he was doing. Small little movements at first, then a little deeper and a curl of his finger. And still he kissed and sucked along Kris's neck. Not enough to leave a mark, but enough to distract, right until he hit _that_ spot. That one. Right there.

"_Oh, shit!_" Kris cried out and practically fell over Brad, unable to control how his hips jerked and bucked and thrust even more deeply inside that willing ass. It was sensation overload that Kris felt like his brain was short circuiting and that his body was so hot he swore he would burn. "Adam..." It came out gruff, Kris' body shaking.

"I know, honey. It feels good, doesn't it?" The words were purred against Kris's spine as Adam licked there and did it again. That reaction allowed him to push his finger right on in, then start to move it almost easily hitting Kris's prostate just right on his way out. "You feel so good." Two fingers now, twisted in, rocked deep.

Yes, it did. Or at least once Adam scraped against _something_ that made Kris cry out his name. God. Poor Brad was taking the brunt of whatever it was Adam was doing because Kris' hands held tight to him, his hips losing its rhythm and he was sure that Brad would probably complain. But god, what Adam was doing was odd and weird and amazing and hot all at the same time that Kris could only respond on instinct. He called Adam's name out again, softer, murmured.

"He likes it." Brad wasn't complaining. Not yet anyway. But if he didn't come soon, he was going to be very, very angry. He put his head down and closed his eyes. The flight home the next day was going to be unpleasant.

Adam's gestures were becoming more forceful, a little rougher. He started to work in the third finger now, twisting and scissoring. It was time; he had waited long enough and that was no joke. After a few more minutes, he reached for a condom and rolled it on, rubbing his cockhead against Kris's hole. "Ready? Remember to breathe."

Breathe. _Breathe_, Adam said and all Kris could think about was what was going to happen next. From his end it felt amazing but the other way around? His breathing, instead of being relaxed came out in short gasps. But Still, Kris shifted his knees further apart, bending forward, giving Adam one look over his shoulder and then a quick nod. He was as ready as he'd get.

Reaching back, Brad planed a hand over Kris's hip and further to see what he could see as he craned back. Of course, he felt it when Adam started to push in with the pressure on his ass. "Oh, God, finally. It's been hours, I swear."

A hand planted between Kris's shoulderblades, Adam watched his cock as he pressed in in small movements. Mmm. The tight heat was almost too much.

Ohgodohgodohgod! Kris couldn't move, it hurt what Adam was doing but he was still inside Brad too and that felt amazing. The two mixed together felt absolutely confusing and good and erotic and Kris whimpered like a puppy, bent over Brad, cheek to his back, shivering while Adam's movements made him push up into Brad even more. "Oh, shoot! Adam!" His arms flailed a bit before finding purchase on the sheets, pushing Brad down, fisting and tugging at the material while he groaned the pleasure-pain out.

"Easy, hoss." Brad dug the heels of his hands into the bed and shoved back. "If you pass out on me, literally, I will be displeased."

"It gets better," Adam told him, not daring to stop. If he stopped, that would be worse. No, it was better to keep pushing, to work past that first ring of muscle to get to the good stuff. Oh, but wait. There was an idea. He went still, the wrapped the hand that wasn't around his cock around Kris's hips. "Move like you want too. You can do it."

Kris had enough presence of mind to glare at Brad but only just before he groaned again. Once he felt the way Adam held him, though, it shifted his attention back to Adam again. He wanted to move. God, yes. And so he did, back and onto Adam, feeling him sink in deeper, pulling out of Brad while he pushed back. "Aaah!" He shut his eyes and held on tight to the sheets.

That was more like it. Let him control the pace and whatever. And all Adam could do was hold onto his cock with one hand and Kris's hip with the other. Each little bit he slid in made him gasp, and his body felt hot and tight. He also pretty much loved the sounds Kris made. Mmm.

Brad was mumbling then pushing back on Kris' cock now, too, not wanting to lose out because, hello? He wanted to get fucked, thank you.

"Aaah!" Kris' face was contorted, still pressed against Brad's back, whimpering with needy, painful sounds that were morphing into something else entirely. He could feel himself open up, take more of Adam in and the mix of sensations were enough to make him cry out and move just a little bit more desperate. "Gah! Do it. Uuuh!" _Just do it already_, he was screaming in his head because the moment that he paused, the pain would flare up again. "Adam--!"

"Easy! Just ... easy." Bending down, Adam kissed along Kris's spine and reached around, plucking at one then the other nipple as he pushed in the rest of the way, rocking Kris into Brad even more. "There. There. Breathe."

His back arched toward Adam, reacting instinctively, eyes closed and just basking in the feel of the two men he was sandwiched between. Kris moaned, it was low, grated, and then he began to move. He sank back inside Brad, feeling his heat, shivering with pleasure and then pushing back to feel Adam push inside him. The mix of sensations made him moan even louder, mumbling incoherent words, drowning now in the pleasure.

Kris, in his complete lack of self-consciousness, was gorgeous. Adam kept his hands lightly on his hips and let him move. He was so _tight_ that it wouldn't take long, especially since he'd _wanted_ to, for so long. Holy hell. He bit down on his lower lip and just worked to stay still, even as Brad started to shove back, not bothering to hide his impatience; he'd always been greedy.

Brad's movements were getting more frantic, moving back and pushing Kris to sink onto Adam even deeper, faster. He matched each back thrusts, pushing in, pulling back, lifting up so he had more leverage. A quick look over his shoulder at Adam, God seeing his face and he moaned again, deeper, lower. God, it still hurt but the intense pleasure he felt from the two men superseded that and it made him tremble violently, getting close already. "Oh! God!"

"You're gonna come, baby?" God, he felt so tight. "So, come," Adam whispered into his ear, letting Kris move as he saw fit. And he gave Brad a slap on the ass, too. He could come if he wanted too.

Brad would take it. He fisted a hand around his dick and stroked hard and fast, his face creased with pleasure. It was on the tip of his tongue to say "thank fucking GOD," but then he was too busy coming.

Brad jerking himself off was making him push-pull on Kris' cock deep inside him and the rapid movements was pulling that orgasm out. Closer. Closer. And with his hands on Brad's hips he fucked the man on his cock, his head lolling back and leaning against Adam, eyes hooded and dark staring up at him. He lifted his parted mouth, licking, eyes begging for Adam to push, _push_, and take Kris over the edge while Brad clenched tight and hot around him.

There was no earthly way that Adam was going to be able to resist that. None. Not with Kris looking up at him like that. Come to think of it, it was just like Adam imagined he'd look like. So he ramped up the force of his thrusts and pushed Kris into Brad, hands digging into those slender hips, even as he leaned forward, licking at Kris's mouth, into his mouth so he could suck on his tongue.

Oh, Damn! Sensation overload! And all Kris could do was gasp and moan and let the force of Adam's thrusts propel his hips forward which made him sink deep inside Brad and that ass. Oh, but that wasn't all, not when Adam was pulling him back by the hips and Kris could feel himself be filled, over and over and over again. It felt amazing, this mix of pain and arousal, lust and need. All Kris could do was whimper into the kiss, open up even more to it, loving the taste of Adam and the complete feel of him both inside, the kiss and that warm body pounding into him.

Just as he heard Brad whine out a helpless sound and his back buck in that way that Adam knew too well, he groaned. "Come on, baby," he murmured into Kris's ear. "Let go."

God! God! Kris liked it way too much when Adam called him baby. Like he was special. Like he mattered. And that, the voice he used, soft, sweet, and the way he moved in and out of Kris was enough for him to slam Brad's hips toward him and push back on Adam's cock that it hit him inside right _there_ and that finally pushed him over the edge. Kris cried out, trembling, coming violently with his eyes shut tight, his neck arched and head pressed to Adam's shoulder, moaning with parted lips as he struggled to breathe.

Oh, hell, that was the prettiest thing anyone had shown Adam in a good long time. He groaned, too, shoving in a few more times before he was coming, balls deep inside the American Idol. Fuck. Bending forward, Adam panted for breath, eyes shut as the pleasure ripped through him. Damn.

"Get off me." Brad shoved himself off the bed. "You're both leaning on me, Get off! Get off!"

"Oh, shut up," Adam groaned as he started to pull Kris back with him. "You got to come so shut up."

Kris moved back with Adam, his cock slipping out of Brad after he'd given that cute skinny ass a squeeze. He was feeling so boneless that all he could do was lean against Adam's much longer body, giving a little whimper and a small happy hum was all Kris could manage right now. "Mmmhhh." Everything felt pleasantly numb and tingling and warm. Nice. Very nice. But he wanted to kiss Adam again and so he tilted his head and pursed his lips, reaching back to hook a hand behind his neck to pull him down.

Oh, hell, yes. Adam was all over the kissing. Yes, please. He got an arm around Kris's neck and kissed him back, even as he was easing his cock out of him, tossing one, then another rubber. And still with the kissing, so much so that Brad could be heard muttering, "second verse, same as the first. You two can't kick me out. I was invited."

"Like a vampire," Adam whispered against Kris's lips with a grin. "Are you okay, baby?" He stroked along Kris's jaw with his fingers.

Kris' eyes fluttered and he pressed against Adam for quite a while before he answered a lazy, "Yeah, m'okay." His eyes were a bit glazed over and dark, still, from what they've just done and honestly? His ass hurts like a-- Yeah. _That_. Kris laid down on his side on the bed, facing Adam, reaching over tugging his hand down. He'd like to kiss more, please and thank you and maybe he'd even share a few with Brad since, well, he was more than accommodating. "God that was--!" He can't even put the whole experience into words.

"Hot. Fabulous. Et cetera, et cetera," Brad supplied with a small grin, on his back as well. "Sex is never bad. To say it's good means it's bad at some point. And if it's bad, you're doing it wrong."

"That works." Lying half on his side, half over Kris, Adam was more than happy to keep kissing. "I think you should stay tonight. And we can do that again."

"Don't think I was doing it wrong the way you were moaning and stuff." Kris grinned into Adam's mouth, peeking at Brad from the corner of his eyes. God he was rocking his hips and his body was still sweaty and tingling from the aftermath. He blinked up at Adam after he pulled just a little bit away. "Stay?" Kris' brow furrowed. "You want me to stay. With," he pointed to Adam then Brad then back, "with you two?"

"You and I are little," Brad answered with a shrug. "Glamazon over there can take up his third." It wasn't, after all, the first time they'd shared their bed with someone else.

With a small smile, Adam shrugged at Kris. The invitation was out there if he wanted to take it. He wouldn't ask about Katy. He loved Katy, actually, so. Even then he was tracing patterns on Kris's chest with his finger.

"A'right, I'll stay." Which wasn't really a tough decision to make. "Long as later he gets to suck my dick." Because that would surely shut Brad up, for sure. Better sex all around. Kris liked how Adam was still touching him, he even liked that he was between two warm bodies. He smiled up at Adam and wanted to tell him so many things. Like how this had all started for Kris, like what Katy thought about the whole thing, even how deeply he felt. But with Brad there, it wasn't the time.

Maybe, who knew, later they'll have time alone. So all Kris did was look at Adam, everything he wanted to say right there in his eyes.

It would be three cities later before they'd talk about it, late at night on the bus in whispers that trailed off into kisses and promises along with understandings. And what did you expect? The next time, Brad wasn't anywhere to be found.  



End file.
